


O Ciclo da Herança: Uma Nova Jornada

by porcelana_r2



Series: Oficina de Fanfic [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), LOONA (Korea Band), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Betrayal, Dragons, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelana_r2/pseuds/porcelana_r2
Summary: "A fila na minha frente se tornava cada vez menor. Eu não estava exatamente ansioso. Acho que a palavra adequada para aquele momento seria curioso. Eu estava curioso. Mas acho que todos estávamos… era a primeira vez que as pessoas desse vilarejo no meio de  a possibilidade de ver ovos de dragão."





	1. Um novo começo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Inheritance Cycle - A New Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162624) by [porcelana_r2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelana_r2/pseuds/porcelana_r2)



> Eu escrevi esses capítulos pra uma disciplina da faculdade... Aí a disciplina acabou e eu não queria só deixar isso mofando no meu google drive porque foi bastante divertido escrever.
> 
> Até o momento eu não pretendo escrever nada além disso porque me falta inspiração e um enredo em si. Se acontecer de bater ideias legais eu vou adicionando aos poucos, mas eu duvido que aconteça.
> 
> Provavelmente eu vou postar uma tradução em inglês só porque eu to de férias e sem nada pra fazer mesmo.
> 
> Meu twitter: @porcelana_r2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo eu escrevi quando a gente pode fazer uma fanfic livre.  
> Na semana anterior eu tive que escrever uma história baseada num enredo que me foi dado (que gerou o terceiro capítulo), e aí eu resolvi fazer um começo pro clímax que eu já tinha escrito.

A fila na minha frente se tornava cada vez menor. Eu não estava exatamente ansioso. Acho que a palavra adequada para aquele momento seria curioso. Eu estava curioso. Mas acho que todos estávamos… era a primeira vez que as pessoas desse vilarejo no meio do nada teriam a possibilidade de ver ovos de dragão. E é por isso que estávamos ali. Pelo menos é o que era para a maioria, já que todos sabíamos o real objetivo dessa visita coletiva. Alguns anos depois que Galbatorix tinha morrido e Eragon e Saphira foram explorar as terras desconhecidas para treinar novos cavaleiros de dragão os elfos e anões se juntaram para que os ovos que encontraram durante a guerra fossem finalmente chocados e os dragões saíssem do risco de extinção. Era isso que estava acontecendo nos últimos anos. O que se esperava é que algum dos ovos se chocaria ao entrar em contato com algum jovem, que seria levado para treinar com os outros novos cavaleiros de dragão no lugar nas terras desconhecidas.

O próximo da fila era Donghun, depois dele Junhee, então Chan e por fim, eu. Byeongkwan. Pelo que me disseram, só trouxeram um ovo e eu ainda não conseguia vê-lo de onde estava. Esperávamos do lado de fora de uma tenda recém montada. Todos os moradores desse vilarejo e dos mais próximos se aglomeravam ao nosso redor. Acho que todos queriam a chance de ver um ovo de dragão uma vez na vida.

Donghun entrou na tenda e saiu com uma expressão confusa. Junhee, por sua vez, saiu com os olhos brilhando. “É lindo!” ele disse. Chan entrou esperançoso e saiu entristecido. Era minha vez agora. Entrei inseguro na tenda e me deparei com algumas pessoas dispostas ao redor de um baú fechado.

Uma moça de pele escura, provavelmente nascida na região de Surda, me encarou com um olhar cansado.

“Se aproxime.” ela disse, indicando o baú.

Fui, curioso, mas ainda incerto, até o móvel feito de mogno. Um elfo e um anão que estavam um a cada lado do baú, o abriram e eu tive a visão mais bonita dos meus curtos 18 anos. O ovo era coberto de escamas cor-de-rosa que pareciam ser feitas de diamante. Mas não era somente rosa. Nos cantos de cada escama, elas tomavam um belo tom de azul royal, produzindo um contraste único. Eu estava maravilhado.

“Toque-o” ouvi a voz do elfo à minha esquerda. Fiquei novamente inseguro mas aproximei minha mão à superfície do objeto que me fascinava e quando finalmente o toquei senti um calor imenso na minha palma.

Me afastei o mais rápido que pude, com um grito, mas fui segurado por mãos desconhecidas. Não conseguia distinguir os sons que tomaram a tenda nesse momento. Olhei para a minha palma queimada e pude ver o formato de uma flor-de-lótus marcado nela. Ouvi um guincho à minha frente e quando levantei o olhar vi o que parecia ser um bebê de dragão. Ele era rosa e azul, como o ovo. E pequeno. Muito pequeno. Um sentimento gigantesco de confusão me tomava nesse momento. A criatura estava aninhada no baú e eu podia sentir que ela estava assustada. 

 

Meu dragão, a quem eu chamei de Jimin, que significa sabedoria, cresceu bastante e agora mede cerca de um metro e meio do nariz à ponta da cauda. Pelo que os elfos que me treinavam explicaram, ele vai crescer cada vez mais. Jimin era muito energético e curioso e me tratava como um pai. O que era muito estranho para mim.

Passei um mês viajando com elfos e agora chegamos a Ellésmera. Aprendi que inicialmente meu treinamento aconteceria com um cavaleiro de dragão que vivia por aqui, e só quando Jimin crescesse o suficiente eu iria ao encontro de Eragon. Eu estava ansioso.

No dia seguinte a nossa chegada, Jimin e eu fomos levados até nosso primeiro treinador. Entramos numa clareira e vimos um garoto, não muito mais velho que eu, sentado no topo de uma grande pedra negra. Parecia estar meditando. Ele era muito bonito. 

“Qual é o nome do seu dragão?” sua voz era rouca e grave. Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou com suas orbes negras.

“Jimin” respondi firme. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza. Mas minhas pernas tremiam. 

“Sabedoria...” ele pareceu estar pensativo por alguns instantes. “É um bom nome.”

Jimin estava entrelaçado por minhas pernas, encarando o estranho com curiosidade. Cheirava o ar em sua direção. Eventualmente ele espirrou. Isso fez o garoto estranho sorrir.

“Meu nome é Seyoon e eu vou te treinar pelos próximos dois anos, até que você esteja preparado para lidar com as responsabilidades de ser um cavaleiro de dragões.” Ele desceu de onde estava e andou até mim a passos lentos. Eu tive que olhar pra cima para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

Observei intrigado, imaginando que tipo de treinamento seria esse enquanto ele prosseguia com sua apresentação.

“Você e Jimin treinarão em conjunto para que se tornem uma equipe forte. Vocês terão aulas comigo e com meu dragão, Yoongi.”

Mais um dragão? Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, a pedra negra onde Seyoon estava sentado anteriormente se desdobrou e revelou ser um lindo dragão negro. Jimin se agitou entre minhas pernas e se desvencilhou de mim para chegar mais perto do dragão maior e provavelmente cheirá-lo. Encarei o dragão maior com uma expressão um pouco incrédula. Em seguida encarei meu belo treinador, ainda meio abobado.

“Eu fui o primeiro cavaleiro a treinar com Eragon nas terras desconhecidas." Disse, provavelmente percebendo que a pergunta iria surgir em minha mente. "Espero que você não esteja esperando por nada fácil. Eu entendo que esse caminho foi escolhido para você mas a responsabilidade que essa função te dá é de importância extrema.”

Ele não disse nada demais, literalmente. Mas o tom que vinha em sua voz, quando mesclado à imagem dos dois dragões fazendo contato pela primeira vez me causou um sentimento de determinação tão forte que meus olhos lacrimejaram.

“Eu estou pronto” disse firme.


	2. Love Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi o trabalho final.  
> Eu tinha que escrever algo baseado em alguma obra canônica, então usei o Soneto 130 de Shakespeare (bem implicitamente) e a canção britânica Scarborough Fair (bem óbvia rs).

 

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho. _

“Não é possível criar amor verdadeiro, Byeongkwan, eu já te disse!” Olivia, a mais jovem entre os cavaleiros de dragão, exclamou veemente. “Esse sentimento é puro e forte demais para surgir com um feitiço! Yves tá te enganando de novo!”

Eu não me importava. Eu sabia que Olivia estava certa e que poções do amor eram mitos provindos de fantasias mais antigas do que Galbatorix, o Louco. Mas as palavras de Yves me hipnotizaram e a possibilidade me atormentou por dias. 

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho. _

Eu precisava dessas quatro ervas e por isso estava num dos vários campos que existiam em Du Weldenwarden com a mais jovem dentre os cavaleiros de dragão. Por sorte, essas ervas resistiam a qualquer clima, mesmo ao calor escaldante.

“Eu sei que não faz sentido, mas eu quero que aquele narigudo, bochechudo, irritante goste de mim e eu vou fazer o que precisar pra isso!”

“Se você sabe que não faz sentido, o que a gente tá fazendo aqui? Eu poderia estar lendo ou conversando com algum animal por aí!” Olivia carregava alguns ramos de alecrim e sálvia, enquanto eu me ocupava em cortar alguns ramos de tomilho.

“ _ Eu concordo com a garota _ ”, Jimin, meu dragão, sussurrou em nossas mentes. Ele estava deitado a alguns metros de distância, o sol fazendo com que o rosa de suas escamas refletisse vivo. “ _ Yoongi me ensinou sobre os limites da magia e o que você quer fazer beira o irracional _ ”.

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho. _

“Irracional? Você tá passando muito tempo com aquele dragão velho e não se permite um pouco de diversão!” Minha resposta fez Jimin rugir alto em defesa própria e alçar voo. Eu provavelmente não o veria de novo pelo resto do dia.

“Acho que você deveria ouvir quando seu próprio dragão critica suas sandices”,  Olivia me alertou, caminhando ao meu lado e bufando sempre que um novo ramo acabava em suas mãos.

“Não se preocupe, depois eu peço desculpas pra ele…”

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho. _

  
  


Ao me ver com todas aquelas ervas, Yves sorriu. Não era comum que sorrisse. Eu me esquecia que, apesar de mais velha que eu, ela ainda era muito jovem. Acho que tinha algo a ver com os mistérios que a rodeavam… Davam a ela um tom de maturidade.

“Me explica de novo… Se você acha que ele é alto demais, estressado demais, rígido demais, grosso demais… Por que quer seguir com isso?”, ela questionou.

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho _ .

“Durante nossa última missão, observando o comportamento das feras das florestas do sul, Seyoon e eu conversamos por noites seguidas. Ele acabou descobrindo meu nome na língua antiga e, quando tudo parecia dar errado, ele usou esse conhecimento para salvar minha vida. Ninguém nunca fez algo assim por mim antes. E eu preciso retribuir de alguma forma… Ou, pelo menos, tentar. É meu dever retribuir, mesmo que com minha vida. Mas ele não parece perceber isso, então eu tenho que fazê-lo entender”.

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho. _

Yves me encarou muda por alguns instantes. Seus olhos me penetraram como se ela pudesse ler minha alma. Encarei de volta. Eu não iria desviar um olhar, por mais intimidante que fosse. Por fim, ela sorriu.

“Sua força de vontade vai te levar longe… Ou te matar”. Ela pegou as ervas de minhas mãos e se dirigiu floresta adentro.

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho... _

  
  


Seyoon treinava na clareira com sua espada, Kveykva. Os músculos em seus braços estavam saltados e ele pingava suor. Seu rosto sempre ficava excessivamente vermelho quando se cansava. Alguns flocos de neve caíam por todo lugar. Ele estava encharcado de suor e gelo derretido.

Seu dragão, Yoongi, não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Talvez ele estivesse treinando os outros dragões em algum outro lugar. 

Me apoiei em uma árvore e me pus a observá-lo. No momento, ele praticava um movimento particularmente complicado e estava claramente frustrado na tentativa de executá-lo perfeitamente.

“Vai continuar encarando ou me ajudar logo, fedelho?”

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho. _

“Não achei que meu treinador precisaria de ajuda...”. Andei até ele, desabotoei a camada mais grossa de roupas, coloquei meus pertences e um coldre com a poção que Yves me ensinou a fazer sob uma sombra qualquer e saquei minha própria espada, Wyrda.

Por uma hora fizemos nossa dança de lâminas. Por uma hora pude encarar seus olhos negros sem nenhum tipo de pudor. Com todos seus defeitos, ele ainda tinha aquele olhar… Seus olhos poderiam engolir a sanidade de uma pessoa, tamanha a intensidade dos orbes.

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho. _

“Não acha que deveríamos descansar um pouco? Eu tô com sede”. As palavras saíram de meus lábios sem que eu percebesse.

Em resposta, recebi um levantar de sobrancelhas.

“Ninguém vai parar pra você se hidratar numa batalha”. Curto, grosso e seco como sempre.

Sorri arteiro.

“Não vai ter nenhuma batalha se nós morrermos de desidratação.”

Ele grunhiu e saiu da posição. Aparentemente, meu argumento foi convincente. Guardamos Kveykva e Wyrda em suas bainhas e seguimos para uma sombra.

Seyoon me surpreendeu tirando a camisa. Seu torso estava ensopado de suor e seus músculos pulsando pelo exercício. Ele se sentou, encostado em um tronco de árvore.

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho. _

Agora era a hora de seguir com o plano. Tirei minha própria camisa, peguei o coldre ali perto e me joguei ao seu lado. Ofereci a bebida, que foi bruscamente arrancada de minhas mãos. Ele deu um longo gole, como esperado.

“O que é isso? Tem um gosto bom.”

“Uma infusão de ervas… A rainha disse que é bom para o foco”. Ele deu mais um grande gole.

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho. _

Peguei o  coldre e dei um grande gole, eu mesmo.

Senti uma leve vibração no meu  coração. Encarei Seyoon e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. Um sentimento novo me surgiu. Senti dedos se entrelaçando aos meus, ao passo que via seu rosto se aproximando. Senti seus lábios tocando meu maxilar de leve quando ele se deitou no meu ombro. Senti meus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem e energia pura correr em minhas veias enquanto sua pele tocava a minha. Eu poderia encarar uma horda de ogros sozinho com o poder estranho que esse sentimento me proporcionou. Permanecemos assim por algum tempo até nossos dragões voltarem mais cedo de seu próprio treino.

Jimin estava espirrando de novo. Eu já disse pra ele não chegar perto dos lírios.

_ Salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho. _


	3. A traição

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi o primeiro capítulo que escrevi.  
> Recebi um plot de outra pessoa e acabou saindo isso aí.

Eu demorei alguns segundos para processar o que acabou de acontecer. Seyoon tentava segurar Olivia, que parecia querer matar alguém. Alguém com nome. Yves. Nossa parceira. Yves nos traiu. A mesma Yves que treinou conosco desde o começo e nos acompanhou em tantas missões e aventuras. A Yves que eu defendi com unhas e dentes, quando outras pessoas hostilizavam sua postura fria e misteriosa.

Yves queria usar da língua verdadeira para forçar a abertura de todos os ovos de dragão e, assim, montar um exército de cavaleiros de dragão que seriam escolhidos a nosso belprazer. E ela acabou de nos trair, roubando uma dezena de ovos. Chuu, seu dragão, também havia desaparecido. A perspectiva de uma dezena de dragões escravizados por magia me assustava.

Senti uma ardência na lateral do rosto e percebi que Olivia havia me estapeado.

“Acorda!” algo na postura dela me assustou. “A gente tem que parar aquela desgraçada, nem que a gente tenha que andar por toda Alagaësia.” Olivia era normalmente a mais pacífica do grupo. Apesar de ser a melhor combatente e dominar uma gama extensa de armas e modalidades marciais, ela sempre parecia estar mais interessada em ajudar filhotes de passarinhos que caíram do ninho à derramar sangue em batalha. Mas dessa vez ela estava enraivecida. Eu nunca pensei que a veria dessa forma. Ela grunhiu perante a minha falta de expressão e saiu da sala gritando sobre estar indo para a sala de armas.

Seyoon andou até mim parecia calmo quando segurou minha mão, mas eu sabia que ele já estava calculando todas as possibilidades naquele cérebro grande dele. Passou a mão pela minha bochecha, que devia estar vermelha e me selou os lábios.

“Olivia está certa… custe o que custar, nós temos que impedir a Yves… ou algo inimaginável vai acontecer com o povo de Alagaësia.” Sua expressão endureceu um pouco. “Eu não devia ter ensinado todas as palavras pra vocês. Eu pensei que estavam preparados para lidar com mais conhecimento do que Eragon me aconselhou mas fui estúpido… E agora temos que lidar com meu erro.”

Eu não gostava de vê-lo assim. Aproximei minha consciência da sua e encontrei resistência no começo, mas quando forcei um pouco ele cedeu. Tentei transmitir a maior quantidade de conforto que eu consegui juntar no momento. Apertei seus dedos entre os meus. Tentei colocar a melhor expressão de autoconfiança que meu ego ferido permitia naquele momento.

“Vem, vamos arrancar o couro daquela traidora” falei firme.

Caminhamos até a sala de armas, onde Olivia já estava devidamente equipada.

“Finalmente os pombinhos acordaram pra vida? Peguem mantimentos e se preparem, eu vou selar os dragões.” Disse séria e se retirou. Seyoon me encarou, agridoce, e seguiu para outro cômodo. Ele provavelmente queria algum tempo sozinho para ter suas conversas mentais com Yoongi, que deveria estar escutando tudo. Jimin estava dormindo agora. Ele provavelmente vai ficar confuso quando eu o acordar. Vai ser uma jornada longa.

 

Me encontrei com os outros dois cavaleiros algum tempo depois. Os três dragões já estavam devidamente selados e preparados. Jimin ainda bocejava e estava um pouco confuso. GoWon estava animada. Mas ela sempre estava animada. Eu nunca tinha visto um dragão que gostava tanto de ser montado pelo seu cavaleiro, em qualquer situação. Yoongi parecia estressado.

Nos montamos em nossos respectivos dragões e em alguns minutos estávamos cruzando o céu, sobre Du Weldenvarden. Eu não sabia se sairíamos vivos dessa, mas estava determinado a tentar.


End file.
